Violets are Blue
by jennywashere
Summary: SasuSaku Who knew getting a date for a dance could be so hard? "What? No dinner? I thought we were a real couple?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the amazing Twilight quote I used or the song "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz.**

* * *

_We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

Sakura Haruno disliked her government class. Frankly, she could care less about politics. She'd rather sit at home playing her guitar and rocking out to her ipod. And to make matters worse…… today was Valentine's Day. Every time Valentine's Day rolled around someone would ask how she could stand the color of her hair. Sakura's reply would usually be along the lines of, "Well I don't love it, but I guess it makes me unique."

Many then choose to ask why she doesn't just dye it some natural color and Sakura would just smile. A smile that made her seem like she knew more than she let on, because she constantly asked herself the same question. To dye or not to dye? That is the question. And one she easily knew the answer to: she just couldn't do it, it would be like giving up a part of herself and that just wasn't worth it.

_Just one more class left_, Sakura thought, _and school would be out for the week_. Sakura and her class sat silently, waiting for the afternoon announcements.

"Good afternoon students. This is your principal speaking…."

"Really, I thought it was Jessica Simpson!" Kiba shouted, causing the class to erupt into laughter.

"Students, please don't forget the Valentine's Day Dance tonight at 8:30. The cost is seven dollars. And remember it's Valentines, so guys, find yourselves a lucky girl to take and have some fun. Have a great day everyone."

"Oh man! We have the best principal. He's, like, telling us to hook up." Naruto sighed, leaning back on Sakura's desk. "Gotta love the man, he's got style."

"Which you obviously lack," Sakura poked the boy in the head.

"Hey now," Naruto jumped and turned around, placing his elbows on her desk. "Don't be hatin'."

Sakura just shook her head and ruffled the boy's hair, knowing he would hate it. The teacher rapped a ruler on his desk, getting his classes attention and beginning his lecture. The teacher's voice droned on and on causing half the class to sleep and Sakura was having a hard time staying awake herself. She rested her head on her propped up hand, briefly closing her eyes. She jumped seconds later when someone poked her in the back. She slowly turned toward to the boy behind her.

"What, Sasuke?" She asked with an annoyed tone. Just a few more seconds, and she would have been in her happy place.

"Oh. I just wanted to ask if you had a date for the dance." He said, with a smirk on his face, knowing full well what heinous act he had committed.

"You may ask," yawned the girl, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, do you have a date to the dance?" asked Sasuke, taking advantage of the sleepy girl.

Sakura's eyes widened. Now fully awake she turned back to the front of the class.

Another poke later, "Hey, I asked you a question."

Sakura turned around and with a smug smile said, "I said you could ask, it didn't mean I would answer."

The boy smiled softly. He should have known she would get him back for rudely waking her from her little nap. Unfortunately, the teacher noticed this exchange.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?" her teacher asked.

"No, sir." Sakura quickly answered. She was a little embarrassed at being reprimanded by a teacher, but thanked her lucky stars he didn't catch her asleep. That would have had worse consequences.

"I'll take that as a no." said a whisper behind her, laughingly. He knew she didn't like getting in trouble with teachers either. He figured he could let her off the hook, for now, and silently they both returned to their note taking.

While taking notes, a ball of paper landed on Sakura's desk. Sakura stopped writing and slowly unwrapped the paper ball. Written on the paper was a note.

**Well if you want to go to the dance, you can go with me. And no its not out of pity, I'm trying to be a nice person.**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura scoffed in her head and jotted down a reply.

_You? A nice person? Now wouldn't that be the day._

Folding the paper, she placed the note on the desk behind her. The paper ball came back, this time in the form of an airplane.

**You're right. Not possible. But you can't blame me for trying. So do you want to go to the dance or not?**

She shook her head softly, with a small smile on her face before writing.

_You're not a very romantic person are you?_

The boy behind her let out a little laugh. But soon she heard the faint scratching of a pencil.

**It was a yes or no question.**

Sakura sighed, not really sure how to reply. She tapped her pencil on her desk thoughtfully. She wanted to make Sasuke squirm just a little, not enough to make him afraid but enough to make him think she was thinking about turning him down.

_Fine, fine. If it makes you happy, I'll say yes._

Minutes later the bell finally rang and the students jumped up out of their seats, eager to get away from the school and have a good vacation with no thoughts of homework. Sakura walked down the hall, planning with Ino and Hinata about when to meet up and do each other's makeup before the dance. Looking down the hall, she noticed Sasuke, and after telling her friends she'd meet up with them later, she ran to catch up with him. Sometimes you have to break school rules.

"Hey" she gasped. "Thanks for keeping me awake."

"Well I wouldn't want our class valedictorian getting a detention all because some teacher doesn't know how to keep a class entertained."

"Like you would care anyway. You're always asleep yourself." She laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, preparing to leave the girl, but was stopped by her sudden question.

"Why did you ask me to the dance?" Sakura asked impulsively and quickly averted her eyes from his face. A little embarrassed, she continued, "I mean, you could have any girl you want and besides, didn't you tell Naruto that you didn't even plan to go to the dance?"

Sasuke stopped, thinking to himself of a suitable answer to the abrupt question. Instead of answering her question he asked one in return.

"So what color is you dress?"

Shocked, Sakura stammered, "Whha-a…tt?"

"You know," he continued, "so I can match my tie to you dress or whatever. Isn't that what couples do when they go to a dance?"

"Cou…p-ples?"

"Yeah couples. It's where two people, usually of opposite genders, get—"

"I know what couples are, Sasuke. I just want to know if you were referring to us as a couple," said a now composed Sakura.

"And if I was?" Sasuke questioned.

Stomping her feet and crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura sighed impatiently, "Well were you or weren't you?"

Sasuke put a small, innocent smirk on his face. Sakura glared at the boy in front of her. Students ran around the couple who stood in the middle of the hallway. Some bumped into them as others narrowly stepped aside.

Sighing, Sakura relaxed her stance. Tilting her head down, she looked at the ground next to their feet. She wondered why he could never give a straight answer. Shaking her head side to side, she sighed again before looking up.

She smirked and clasped her hands together in front of her body. "You know, you're going to ruin all of your admirer's dreams. No more future Mrs. Sasuke Uchihas."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and she laughed. Swinging his body around, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Together they walked out of the school. All the students who had not left for their weekend vacation turned to stare at the newly formed couple. It was like the rest of the world stopped moving. The couple continued moving toward Sasuke's car.

"Everyone's staring," Observed Sakura.

Sasuke looked around and pointed, "Not that guy. Oh wait, he looked."

She sighed, "You're not making this any better."

"I didn't know that's what I was supposed to be doing. Besides you should feel happy, any girl would kill to be in your position." Sasuke said as he got out his keys.

"Thanks, now you've got me worried. I'll never be able to sleep at night or go outside my house again without making sure some ex-girlfriend of yours isn't waiting to do me in. Maybe I should rethink going to the dance with you…" Sakura shivered before twisting her way out of his arms.

"Hey! I was just joking—" Sasuke jumped, when he felt her move. Shocked, he didn't want her to think he was being serious.

"Chill, Sasuke. I know it was just a joke, but I can't ride home with you." Sakura chuckled in response to the shocked expression on his face. Her hand was moving in her purse, feeling for something.

Growing concerned he said, "Why not?"

With a look of victory on her face, she pulled out her keys and waved them in front of him. "Dude, I drove myself here. Duh"

"Okay… so I'll pick you at 8:15?" Sasuke shrugged.

"What? No dinner?" Sakura gasped, eyes wide in fake shock. "I thought we were doing this like a real couple would?"

Sasuke had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "Oh, so you're saying we're a couple now?"

"No—What? I thought you wanted—" Sakura stammered, losing her footing.

"No, I think you just called us a couple." Sasuke interrupted, as he steadied the falling girl. "Aren't you supposed to ask the other participating party before you go around saying things like that?"

Sakura glared at the boy holding her and looked around to see if anyone noticed their position. "Whatever, Sasuke. Hmm…how about that new restaurant across town? Neji took Tenten there last week and she said it was good."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, "So… seven?"

"Seven sounds good, but you better let me go now so Ino can make me look beautiful, or I'll never be ready that early." Sakura groaned in annoyance as she remembered how she promised she'd let Ino do her hair and make-up earlier that afternoon.

Sasuke chuckled and let the girl go. She smiled as she turned to face him. Everything got quiet. In the background, the leaving students moved but no sound was heard, everyone was waving goodbye and saying they'd see each other at the dance. The wind was the only thing heard as it moved Sakura's hair around her face.

And with a wink, she was gone.

He watched her walking to her car, alone.

He never did find out the color of her dress.

_you might regret what you let slip away  
like the geek in the pink, yeah_

* * *


End file.
